


Wanting for the King

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [22]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Chocobros/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Wanting for the King

How were we to know this was going to happen? That the world was going to end? We were only children at the time, had just barely stepped out into the real world outside the Crown City. How were we …?

Will it be enough? Will we be enough? Or will everything fall? Six above, I hope we will be enough, when the time comes … and I hope that, whatever happens next … it will be the end … Otherwise, I … I don’t know how much longer I can …

Noct, please … I … _we_ need you … Prompto, Iggy, Gladio, and I …

Gods, it has been so long since I last saw you … Why did it have to go down like this?

The four of us, we don’t really see one another all that much anymore. The guys all have things to do as glaives. But me? There’s not much I _can_ do. I’m not like the others: I’m not strong like Gladio, or smart like Iggy, or as resourceful as Prom. I don’t have any special skills; there’s a reason I wasn’t chosen to accompany you guys the first time around … the only thing I have are my people skills, and in this world … 

Those guys … they’re always telling me that I’m strong, but they don’t seem to get that I am of little use to them.

Of all the boys, I see Prompto most often; he’s always coming by Hammerhead, showing me all the pictures he has taken since last we met. But we don’t talk all that much; he;s usually busy fawning over Cindy. There have been some times where it’s just the two of us, sitting around a fire, basking in one another’s presence. But … at this point, I’ve given up on being a permanent figure in Prom’s life …

I see Iggy every once in a while. He’s getting by very well, considering he hasn’t regained his sight. I actually believe his cooking has gotten better since he lost it, though! I’m not kidding! Do you remember the Tenebrae dessert he had been working to perfect, for you? It’s gotten _so close_ to being perfect! … I wish you could have been here when I told him; he started crying. Whether it was because he was happy to hear he was so close or because you weren’t here for it, I don’t know …

Iris and Gladio usually visit me together – and almost always after a hunt. The first time they showed up, I was so scared: they were covered – head to toe – in dirt, blood, cuts, and bruises! I thought I was gonna die from the shock! I even made them _swear_ to never do that to me again … !

…

…

… I wish you were still here, Noct. Maybe – just _maybe_ – the four of us wouldn’t have drifted so far apart, then …

… I hope you’re doing well, Noct. We miss you … I wish it didn’t have to play out the way it had, Noct … You shouldn’t have been the one who got all that responsibility dumped on their shoulders … We were still kids … We shouldn’t have had to …

–You have to come back, Noct! Please! The world needs you – it needs its King of Light! The guys and I won’t be able to hold out for much longer … ! 

… I-I’m scared … I’m so scared, Noctis … The fear is eating me alive … _Will I be able to see the guys together again? … Will I be able to see you again? … Will I even make it to tomorrow?_

…

…

Please, Noctis …

…

…

Return … to us …


End file.
